


Run Riot

by Mallior



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Eggsy-centric, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt Eggsy, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallior/pseuds/Mallior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As he slowly steps in and walks through the silent house, sometimes touches a trinket here, the spine of a book there, he catches himself waiting for Harry to step out of the dining room or the loo. The heavy sigh that escapes from him makes a lonely echo in the foyer."</p><p>Hartwin fix-it fic, inspired by 5 Def Leppard songs.</p><p><b>Prompt:</b> “Harry has a secret love for Def Leppard. Eggsy finds out and decides to use it to his advantage.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Riot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpenHeart_WickedMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenHeart_WickedMind/gifts).



> The fic is unbeta'ed and English isn't my first language. Also, not brit-picked.

 Eggsy’s first clue should have been the old, black t-shirt with the faded logo on the front, but in his defense, he was a tad distracted by the prospect of spending the night in Harry’s house…

 

*-*-*

 

**\- Where Does Love Go When It Dies**

 

 It takes almost two months before Eggsy has time to go back to Harry’s house, also it takes two months to be able to think about Harry without having a small mental breakdown…

He feared the house was damaged in the wake of V-Day or it was emptied, every personal item of the agent, gone. But thank God, Kingsman - Merlin - didn’t have time for clean out the house.

 

 Even the alarm code of the front door is the same and it makes the persistent, dull pain in Eggsy’s chest sharpen for a few heartbeat.

 

 As he slowly steps in and walks through the silent house, sometimes touches a trinket here, the spine of a book there, he catches himself waiting for Harry to step out of the dining room or the loo. The heavy sigh that escapes from him makes a lonely echo in the foyer.

 

 Eggsy stops for a few moment in front of the bathroom on the ground floor and looks at the stuffed dog on the mantel. With a sad smile he makes a promise to himself to save every single item of Harry’s, even Mr. Pickles, and that’s says something about his freshly buried feelings for the man, if he’s willing to save that creepy, dust gatherer dog of his…

 

 His legs lead him up on the stairs. The door of the red study is still open, the laptop is exactly where Eggsy left, on that fateful afternoon. Without much hesitation, he closes the lid of the machine, picks up the charger and leaves the room with the laptop under his arm.

 

The next stop is Harry’s bedroom. Eggsy marches in with clenched teeth and determination, rummages through the agent’s wardrobe, picking up the familiar necktie, when he finds a stack of faded black t-shirts in the back of the closet. The top one is familiar, the one Harry gave him to sleep in. The others are similarly old with logos and a few bears text on them, saying ‘ _Def Leppard_ ’, ‘ _Scorpions_ ’ and things like that.  
Eggsy picks them up, hides the laptop between them, folds the tie into the pocket of his jeans and after closing the wardrobe, he leaves.

 

 He makes a last round of closing doors and securing windows, then leaves the house with the shirt bundle in his arms, switching on the alarm and locking the front door.

 

* * *

 

**\- Long Long Way To Go**

 

 It takes a few hours before Harry’s laptop is usable again. Well, shutting it down properly wasn’t Eggsy’s first priority the last time…

The first thing he checks is the password. Thank God, it still works, even it seem a little ironic that Harry used the phone number from the back of Eggsy’s medallion. When the machine grants him access to its content, the desktop seems almost empty with only three folders on it, labelled _Office_ , _Stream_ and _Music_. Eggsy avoids the first two and opens the third one. There is five other folders in here named _classical_ , _Def Leppard_ , _jazz_ , _Scorpions_ and _Whitesnake_.

“No way…” he murmurs, his gaze jumping to the t-shirts on his bed. Band shirts? Really?

 

 He successfully unearths the music player and after a few random clicks he starts a song.

 

_You held my hand and then you slipped away_

_And I may never see your face again_

_So tell me how do to fill the emptiness inside_

_Without love, what is life?_

 

 He hums with the intro unconsciously, but he’s very aware the tears, that start to sting in his eyes. Eggsy leaves the laptop on his desk, the song the only one in the player and goes to his bed. It’s still strange to have a big, new mattress in a bedroom almost three times bigger that is old one.

He lays down with a sigh and pulls the shirts under his head, burying his face in the soft fabric. If his tears make them damp, well… No one will know.

 

* * *

 

**\- Bringin’ on the heartbreak**

 

 Eggsy heaves a tired sigh as he steps out of the shuttle. He really hoped for a few days away from HQ and especially from its infirmary. He is on medical leave officially - broken left arm and collarbone with a not really healthy dose of concussion -, and in pain, because those bloody meds make him high as a kite.

 

 Yet, Merlin called every available knight in with a “Priority One meeting” message, nothing else. Eggsy hopes it’s not the kind of meeting where they drink a toast… Really, really hopes because Roxy is still on a mission - picking up Eggsy’s case on the human trafficking ring.

 

 The corridors are empty and silent, as he walks toward HQ’s war room - a little bit more secure and less wood paneled than the dining room in the shop - which is a little strange, because there is a P1 meeting in a few minutes. Usually, HQ is like a hornets’ nest in time of priority meetings, there should be technicians and handlers running up and down, trying to gather every scrap of intel, he only catches glimpses of two technicians and a handler at their desks in the far end offices.

 

 For a few heartbeats, he just stands in front of the heavy door of the war room, a bad feeling blooming in his chest, but ignores it, quickly wipes his sweating palm under his jacket - the soft, fading black fabric of the [ shirt ](http://defleppard.fanfire.com/cgi-bin/WebObjects/Store.woa/wa/product?sourceCode=DELBANWWUSD&sku=DEL59485), with the equally fading Def Leppard logo under his hand helps a little - and after a knock, he opens the door and steps in.

 

 His eyes automatically jump to Roxy’s chair, not caring about the rest of the room and for his surprise and relief she is there, her back ramrod straight, the muscles on her jaw sharp with tension. That last one sharpens the bad feeling.

“Good afternoon.” he says loudly and makes a show of closing the door, turning his back to the room - hey, he is an injured, currently one-armed man, it makes him less a threat if he acts like he didn’t feel the tension, when he stepped in .

“Galahad, just in time.” Merlin’s carefully neutral voice absolutely doesn’t help the situation.

 

 With a carefree - painstakingly constructed and rehearsed - smile, he turns back to the others, opens his mouth to say something about his medical leave and the bloody pills he got perscribed, but as he looks at the wizard, the breath freeze in his lungs.

 

 No. This isn’t real. He stopped taking the meds for exactly this reason. Merlin stands next to Arthur’s chair, clipboard in his hands, face serious. In the chair, there is an impostor… a ghost, dressed in a bespoke suit, wearing a familiar face. It looks almost like Harry, but the first glaring difference is the black fabric eyepatch on the left side on its face. The second one is the thin, angry red scars, that start somewhere under the patch and disappear into the brown hair.

 

 Eggsy just stands here, feels the door against his back, his own pulse thundering in his ears, lungs burning without oxygen, muscles locked up and his left arm and shoulder throbs with pain. He can’t move, he sees Merlin’s mouth moving, the ghost’s face turning pale, the other four knights glancing at him with concern.

 

 The next thing he is aware of is Roxy’s grip on the bicep of his right arm, the scent of her perfume and the interior of the shuttle.

 “Roxy? Roxy, what… what happened? “ his own voice sounds like he is speaking under water. Her warm hand pries his numb right off the armrest of the seat - he wasn’t aware he gripping it, making his fingers ache.

 

 “You are in shock. Look at me. Eggsy? Look at me darling.” her other hand touches his cold face and turns his head, so she can look him in the eye. “Eggsy, can you tell me what day is today?”

 

 “I-It’s Wednesday? Roxy? What… what was that in the war room? Did you see? Roxy?”

For a few moments, she doesn’t answer and the muscles jump on her jaw. That cuts through the haze in Eggsy’s head because it’s the absolute sign of her anger. And if she is that furious, it always means that someone is bleeding or dying or will bleed and die.

 

 “Today we were called on to have a Priority One meeting. What you saw was the candidate for Arthur’s position. It is Harry...He is alive, Eggsy.” her voice becomes sad as she says his name.

 

 “He is… he is alive? How? Did you know?” Eggsy wants to yell and scream, but his voice is almost monotone. Yup, still in shock.

 

 “I don’t know how he survived or where he was, because I just saw him in that bloody chair when I arrived. But I’m sure Merlin has your answers.”

The anger in her voice surprises him. Why Roxy is angry at Merlin and Harry? She didn’t even know Harry, just through Eggsy’s anecdotes while they were in training and from his ramblings when he was high on pain meds. About loving and losing Harry… Oh.

 

 And with that the numbness in his head and chest dissipates totally, leaving him with anger, pain, heartache and bitter, bitter betrayal. He lets Roxy hug him, and buries his face into her neck while she hums her favorite song from the last few weeks.

 

_Oh you're like a candle, your flame slowly fadin'_

_Burnin' out and burnin' me_

 

* * *

 

**\- When Love & Hate Collide**

 

 The next few days are hazy, Roxy puts him into bed, unearthing blankets and pillows from God knows where, gives him food and his pain meds, stays with him, soothing the nightmares away.

 

 When he goes back to HQ for a check-up on his injures, he avoids everybody, or at least tries and almost runs into Percival on the corridor. The older man looks as surprised as Eggsy for a moment, but he is the first to take a step backward, looking at Eggsy.

 

 “How is the arm?” he asks, while his gaze is still on the younger agent’s face.

 

 “Still hurts, but hopefully on the mend.” Eggsy answers with a small smile. He really likes Andrew. At first glance, he looks like a typical, posh aristocrat - well, his father is an Earl, so… - but after Roxy introduced them to each other, they got on like a house on fire. Bonded over their mutual love for fast cars and heavy weapons, he became his favorite mission partner and second friend at Kingsman.

 

 “Eggsy…” his voice goes soft and disapproving, the best weapon against Eggsy’s painfully constructed calm facade. He steps into Andrew’s personal space and buries his face into the man’s shoulder, ignoring the protest of his throbbing left shoulder. The agent’s arms wrap around him in a careful embrace.

 

 “Can I leave Kingsman? Can I quit? Please?” Eggsy’s voice breaks as he murmurs into the fabric of the dark gray suit.

 

 “Well, you can quit, but that will not solve anything. Do you really want to give us up? You are a brilliant agent, Eggsy. Roxy and I would hate to lose our favorite mission partner.” Andrew’s voice is quiet and deep, he always talk like that, when Eggsy is hurt somehow. “I know, right now, you really don’t want to think about Hart and Merlin, but if you stay, we can vote him into Arthur’s position and you’ll rarely see him. Plus you can request a permanent handler, no need for Merlin in you ears.” the older man presses a soft kiss into Eggsy’s hair before he continues. “But first, your arm and shoulder needs a doctor, I know you’re in pain. Then you go home to rest and when you feel the strength in yourself, think about this whole mess. Try to talk to them, maybe they can explain why they fucked this whole situation up. And if they are finished groveling and apologizing, think about Kingsman, about staying with us. But most important thing you need to think about, is what do you want to do.” with that, the older man’s arms let go of him and Andrew takes a step back. “Now, go away. I’m sure doctor Kensington is waiting for you. And remember, you have my number, call me if you need anything. I can also help hiding bodies.” the shark smile on the agent’s face makes Eggsy grin despite his mood and the pain in his shoulder.

 

 “I know, bruv. I know.”

 

*-*-*

 

 When the younger man is out of sight and hearing range, Percival takes his phone out and calls a rarely used number. The owner of said number picks it up after the first ring.

 

 “I hope you know, that everything I said to the boy, is true. You and Hart _will_ explain and apologize, and for your own sake, I hope he’ll forgive to you two,because we only need a word from him, and they will _never_ find the bodies. Am I clear?”

 

 “Crystal.”

 

 “Well, then have a good day, Merlin.”

 

* * *

 

**\- Run Riot**

 

 By the time Eggsy is back on light duty, almost fully healed, the overall mood in Kingsman is peaceful. Unlike the previous three months…

 

 It took four shouting matches, weeks of angry silence, a glowering Andrew with Roxy behind him aggressively cleaning throwing knives, sleepless nights on the shooting range and at last, a shouting match drowned in tears and love confessions to resolve the ‘surprise-I’m-alive’ thing between Eggsy and Harry. The stunned silence after those confessions in the Arthur office was funny, in hindsight. But not as funny as the poleaxed look Harry’s face, when he caught Eggsy again in his second favorite Def Leppard shirt the next day...

 

 The working things out with Merlin was less loud and emotional - no love confessions, thank God -, plus the gift gadgets are still Eggsy’s favorites.

 

*-*-*

 

 He plays with the pen - one of Merlin’s gifts - as he waits for the new recruits to arrive for the guerilla combat tactics class. Harry is not happy with Eggsy beating up the fresh kids, but doc Kensington said it can count as physical therapy if finds another instructor and takes breaks. So, there they are, dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts - Harry grumbled about Eggsy stealing his shirt again, [ with the Hysteria cover ](http://defleppard.fanfire.com/cgi-bin/WebObjects/Store.woa/wa/product?sourceCode=DELBANWWUSD&sku=DEL52044), but shut up quickly, when Eggsy walked out of the bedroom in the shirt… and nothing else.

 

 The opening of the gym door breaks Eggsy’s musing, the recruits are arrived. Behind him, Harry takes a deep breath and steps next to him as the six men and two women stops in front of them. Eggsy can see the confusion on their faces, there is a young guy and a older man with one eye, their usual instructor nowhere to be seen.

 

 “Good morning, everyone. Today’s guerilla combat tactics class will be a little bit different. I’m Galahad and the gentleman next to me is Arthur. Your task for the day is to find, capture and bring the two of us back to Merlin. You will have no weapons, no access to the armory. No killing or causing serious injury. Acquiring weapon or maiming us or each other is instant disqualification. The person will go home, the body bag depends on the harm you caused. You can work in team, I encourage you to work in team.” Eggsy glances at his watch. “You have fifteen minutes to discuss team and strategy. The exercise takes place in the mansion and around it. When the time is up, you start from here and the hunt is on.”

 

 When the recruits huddle into the farthest corner of the gym, Eggsy grins at a resigned Harry above the clipboard in his hand, filling out the training paper.

 

 “Let’s run riot.”

 

  The older man’s expression dissolves into a shark grin and as they leave the gym, he starts to hum the song under his breath.

  
  
/END/

**Author's Note:**

> The track list:  
> \- [Where Does Love Go When It Dies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVMqcTntkHQ)  
> \- [Long Long Way To Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2KTcr1Mir0)  
> \- [Bringin’ on the heartbreak](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiR71VvCYks)  
> \- [When Love & Hate Collide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7ew_jIxLa8)  
> \- [Run Riot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IW_jfplZ8Bc)


End file.
